There has long been a need to fasten poles to structures, for example a flag pole or a torch pole. However, due to poles coming in all different sizes and lengths, it has proven difficult to consistently mount different poles to different structure. Further, many fasteners which have been used to mount poles either do not provide adequate support or stability for the pole in particular situations, or cannot be suitably fastened to a desired location on a structure such as a deck.
Torches in particular, such as bamboo torches, are popular with many homeowners for outdoor lighting, mosquito repellant, or simply for aesthetic appearance or ambiance. Typically, these torches have elongated poles which either sit in a base/stand, or are driven into the ground. However, in both instances, the torches are prone to tipping or being knocked over, with the potential for personal injury or property damage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the bamboo torch industry, as well as other industries manufacturing poles, for a fastening system which is flexible in design for fastening virtually any pole in any desired location, which is fast and easy to mount, and which is sturdy and strong. The present invention fulfills such a need, and provides numerous other benefits and advantages in fastening poles.